3 Girls on Guido Anchovy
by cartoonking10749
Summary: Three feminie characters talk their POVs on a certain blue casanova cat. Spoilers of Pizza Cat episodes are mentioned throughout this. You've been warned. Sit back and enjoy.


**3 GIRLS ON GUIDO ANCHOVY** by Cartoonking10749

Suave, conceited and 100 pure tomcat.

Guido Anchovy, Samurai Pizza Cat and self-proclaimed ladies feline has been on the prowl for the love of girls. But is all show, no serious or is there more to him?

These are the views & experiences of the girls that are closest to Guido, whether he knows it or not.

**_POLLY  
_**Well, I know everyone in the Pizza Parlor ever since we were kittens. But of everyone, if not Speedy, Guido is one individual that is partially a mystery.

I only know him for his cool, level-headed attitude and his ultimate weakness, Pretty girls.

It is that weakness that ticks me off, especially when he is supposed to be working; I mean we are paid to live in the Parlor!

Speedy often competes with him when the feminine target is Lucille. But I admit that my fury against them is sometimes out of envy. I have feelings too!

There's me and Francine, two available girls that work with them and they chase after a girl across the street.

But then again, at a mission on Prisoner Island, Guido was freely posing to cute girls on the beach without any intervention of me; well it is because he won't be danger from these girls who don't really pay attention to him.

Guido also happens to have an ego the size of Siberia, he is always sure of himself and he will be happy to show it off.

Unfortunately, his sarcasm really gets to me, sometimes so much, I'll likely to give him a sample of my wrath.

But that cat has proven to be dedicated to both of his works, as soon as his serious streak kicks in, of course.

Out of the boys, Guido is the one who usually helps the most in the parlor. He may be love-craving rivals with Speedy, but there is a possibility of deep respect for each other.

Evidence of this happened when our impossible-to-describe leader left for no reason, Guido was the only one of us that was worried about him, which surprised me and Francine.

As for why he has no cat bell, it is not clear yet, but Guido was possibly so certain of himself or cared more about his vanity, that a bell would not be necessary to him.

I usually witness Guido's better characteristics when we're in combat with the forces of evil. He and I usually fight together and we both even pilot the Supreme Catatonic. I feel close to Guido as a friend and partner and it offers more understanding between us, which clouds our differences back at the Parlor. We each are capable of taking care of ourselves, but there were when we were in danger when we worry for each other.  
I may be concerned for Speedy mostly, but when Guido is in trouble, I do worry as well. I knew I forget to brush my teeth that day, but I do care about friends.  
I may not have romantic feelings about Guido, but I do share a close association with him as a close friend, with Speedy as a pal too, well sometimes.  
How does Guido feel about me? I'm not sure but suspicions arose when he said "we should start a family". Was he serious, I don't think so; these script writers would put anything corny in our dialogue. I noticed his caring side for me when that fateful night, brave Speedy went into to avert Doomsday (the comet that is) and when that happened, I was never so broken down by the fact that I have deep feelings for Speedy Cerviche.  
Guido offered to look after me if Speedy's gone and it was very comforting that blue boy cared about my welfare. Fortunately, Speedy was alive and played with my feelings to the point he was going to meet a knuckle sandwich, when out of nowhere, Guido kicked him for me and then they fight over me with words.  
Yes, Guido and I usually agree on terms and there was that time he really saved our skins, all by himself.  
He is an unusual cat, but maybe that's the way I like him, but as long as he doesn't tease me or get distracted by beautiful girls on delivery, he is cool with me.

**_FRANCINE_**  
As the boss of our parlor, I have a low tolerance towards slackers. The two boys that me and Polly worked along side with, unfortunately play the slacking roles, well sometimes.  
I have a thing for hiding true feelings under sarcasm for everyone and I can say that the boys and Polly are my closest friends, even through our toughest times.  
(Sorry, If I am of topic, but I'll get to talking about Guido now giggles )  
If he's not teaming with Speedy on some tomcat tomfoolery like racing to Lucille's house with an extra pepperoni cheese pizza, Guido is found on good terms with me and Polly.  
I know of his addiction to beautiful girls, but he has not yet made a move on Polly and Me. Why's that? Does he prefer woman he is not close to or works with or does he like women with free spirit? I can't tell, He is so complicated as a character.  
Guido can be egotistical and independent, but it doesn't hide the fact that I do worry about him, especially if he's missing.  
I personally discover a lot more about him like that one day, when Polly, Lucille and even Speedy had been selected for music single, I and Guido were the only cats in the Parlor and I've noticed a huge change in him. Instead of the suave, cool tomcat, a lonely, bitter cat sat in his place. This upset me greatly and I felt sorry for him, he even turns away from Big Al's plea for help. This was not like him at all and I really sympathize with him. However later on, he pushes his doubt to one side and was willing to save Little Tokyo. I couldn't be more proud of him and I made a promise to him before he went on his way. I do not know if I have strong feelings apart from friendship, for him or anyone else, but he does seek what I also secretly desire, affection from another person. I can say that Guido and I share several things in common and we each had our moment to shine.

**_ LUCILLE_**  
Almost ever day, I had countless visits from Speedy and Guido Anchovy and each both sweetly express their interest in me. I do have a very explosive sense of sensitivity, but it didn't discourage the both of them at trying. I was mostly accompanied by Speedy, but I have a soft spot for Guido. I can't blame myself that blue cat has a way with words and he's handsome as well. Tall, dark and handsome he is and he really was groovy when he destroyed that Rock n Roll Robot.  
Because Speedy spends more time with me, I have grown attached to him, but I was heartbroken when both he and Guido were fighting over Polly instead of me. This caused an explosion, right of the scale. However, it was not long before the boys were over me again. Only this time, I'm more interested in Guido. Does he really love me? I think so, yes. But only time will tell I think.

The End.

Samurai Pizza Cats is property of Saban


End file.
